


Pale Blue

by Miszelle



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 02:45:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13180734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miszelle/pseuds/Miszelle
Summary: 한 남자와 그의 제자가 함께 있었던 어느 순간의 이야기.# 태그는 일부러 넣지 않았습니다. 읽어보시면 누구와 누구 이야기인지 아실 수 있을 거예요.I did not use any tags on purpose. Readers will be able to learn who the characters are as they read through the story.





	Pale Blue

**Author's Note:**

> 즉흥적으로 썼지만 여차저차 올려본다 2탄입니다 (웃음)  
> 프리퀄 전후 설정과 이야기에 대해서는 거의 모르고, 프리퀄도 제대로 본지 오래되어 전반적으로 기억이 어설픈데  
> 갑자기 생각났다고 이렇게 써서 올려도 되는 것인지 망설임이 좀 있긴 한데...  
> 그냥 실수 있다면 크지 않았으면 좋겠다고, 그리고 캐릭터의 팬들께서 많이 이해를 해주셨으면 한다고 그렇게 말씀드리고 싶습니다...ㅠㅠ 
> 
> 이 글에서 포스 관련으로 풀어낸 부분 관련은 사실 제가 선호하는 방향은 아닌데,  
> 그래도 영화 초반을 생각하면 어쩌면 이런 방향도 괜찮지 않을까, 하면서 써봤습니다. 
> 
> 그럼 부디 즐거운 시간을.

 

* * *

 

언제, 어떻게 들어오게 된지 알 수 없는 어둠은 너무나 깊었다. 처음에는 다만 어둡다고 느꼈을 뿐이나, 점차 깊이를 더해가, 이제는 앞이 잘 보이지 않았다. 멈춰 설 수 없어 계속 걸었고, 스스로는 앞으로 나아간다 생각했지만, 자신이 제대로 된 방향을 잡기는 커녕, 정말 앞으로 나아가고 있다 확신할 자신도 없었다. 그저 멈출 수는 없었고, 무엇이라도 해야했기 때문에, 남자는 계속해서 걸었다.

잠시 숨을 돌리기 위해 멈춰선 남자는 고개를 들어 다시 한 번 저 너머를 살폈다. 아직 아무 것도 보이지 않았다. 더 이상 가지 못하게 되는 순간, 어떻게 되는 것일까. 남자는 고개를 가로 젓고 다시 걸었다.

 

가슴에 궁금증이 피어올랐다. 남자는 반문했다, 어떻게 될 것인가.

 

그러나 동시에 남자는 진실을 알고 있었다. '어떻게 될 것인가'란 질문은 실은 '나는 어떻게 해야하는 것인가'라는 핵심을 감추고 있을 뿐이었다.

 

자신은, 자신이 몸 담고 있는 오더와, 그리고 감히 물어도 된다면 -

 

그 순간, 한 줄기의 빛이, 멀리에서 빛났다. 어둠에 익숙해져 있던 눈이 너무나 부셔 남자는 손을 들어 눈 앞을 가려야했다. 한참이 지나 조심스럽게 바라보았을 때, 빛은 별이 되어 멀리에서 빛나고 있었다. 아직은 미약한 깜박임은 어둠에 쉽게 가려졌지만, 남자는 이미 알고 있었다.

 

어둠 속 빛이 되어주는 별의 이름은.

 

그것은 -

 

그렇지만 남자가 한 단어를 내뱉기 전에, 아득하게 들려오는 목소리가 있었다.

 

"스승님?"

 

자신의 어깨에 조심스럽게 올려지는 손길에 남자는 몸을 움찔하며 눈을 떴다. 몇 번 눈을 깜박이자, 눈 앞에 서 있는 제자의 로브가 시야에 들어왔다. 가볍게 기지개를 켜면서, 남자는 의문과 염려로 가득찬 얼굴로 자신을 바라보는 제자를 보며 미소를 지어보였다.

 

"괜찮으세요?"  
"응?"

 

자세를 고쳐 앉으며 남자는 주변을 둘러보았다. 깜박 잠들었던 모양이었다. 그 자체로 흔하지 않은 일이었지만, 그럴 수도 있다고 생각하는 자신과는 달리, (최대한 내색하려 들지는 않는다는 점에서 대견하기는 했으나) 현재의 상황에 약간의 불만을 가지고 있는 자신의 제자는 분명 이런 자신에게 염려 섞인 핀잔을 건낼 것이 뻔히 예상이 되었다. 그래서 남자는 씩 웃어보이며 말을 돌렸다.

 

"나부까지는 얼마나 남았지?"  
"이제 곧 초공간에서 벗어날 예정입니다. 그래서 모시러 왔고요. 그런데 정말 괜찮으세요?"

 

본분을 지켜 충실히 대답을 하면서도, 다시금 자신의 염려를 덧붙이는 것을 잊지 않는 제자를 보며 남자는 피식 웃었다.

 

"괜찮다. 이런 일도 있는 법이지. 오히려 네가 더 피곤한 것 아닌가 싶은데."  
"네?"

 

본인은 잘 감추고 있다고 생각할지 모르지만, 임무를 지정받아 사원을 나오는 순간부터 제자의 표정은 좋지 않았다. 최대한 평소와 마찬가지로 굴려고 하고 있었으나, 자신이 보지 않는다고 생각할 때마다 문득 바뀌는 표정은 제자가 느끼고 있는 어떤 불안한 예감을 여실히 드러냈다. 그렇지만 제자를 잘 알고 있는 남자는, 그런 점을 대놓고 지적하기 보다는 유하게 돌려서 말하는 쪽을 택했다.

 

"너도 나도 지칠 법 하긴 하지. 지난 임무가 끝난 후 제대로 쉬지 못하기도 했었고..."

 

남자의 위로에 제자의 얼굴 표정이 조금 변했다. 스승의 위로에 감동하면서도 조금 마음이 상하는 것일까, 아니면 애써 민망함을 감추려는 것일까. 그렇지만 남자가 덧붙여 뭐라 말하기도 전에, 제자의 얼굴에 자리 잡는 것은 오히려 약간의 망설임이었다.

 

"아닙니다. 그저..."  
"응?"

 

남자가 의아해하며 바라보자 제자는 뭔가 말하려는 듯 입을 열었다 다시 닫았다. 언제나 제자를 재촉하기 보다는 기다려주는 쪽에 속했던 남자는 여전히 제자가 말을 꺼내기를 기다렸고, 제자는 입술을 가볍게 깨물고 망설이다가, 겨우 입을 열었다.

 

"나부에 도착하면 확실해지지 않을까 생각합니다. 가서 말씀드리겠습니다."

 

의외의 대답에 이제 의아해하며 고개를 갸웃하는 건 남자 쪽이었다. 자신과는 다르게 조심스럽고 신중한 성격이긴 했으나, 이렇게까지 조심스럽게 굴 때에는 분명 이유가 있을 터였다. 남자는 제자에게 다시 질문을 던지려고 했다. 그렇지만, 남자가 막 입을 여는 순간, 초공간에서 벗어나는 순간의 울렁거림이 선체와 두 사람을 훑으며 지나갔다. 남자는 한숨을 쉬었다.

 

"도착한 것 같구나."  
"네. 그럼 먼저 나가 있겠습니다."  
"그래."

 

인사하고 걸음을 옮기는 제자의 뒤를 이어, 남자도 자리에서 일어났다. 큰 키에 조금 답답하게 느껴지는 우주선의 천장 높이에, 문득 제자가 아직 어렸던 시절 임무를 나가며 유난히 긴장할 때마다 제자의 긴장감을 풀어주기 위해 일부러 농담을 하던 기억이 났다. 그 때를 생각하며 남자는 속으로 웃고 말았지만, 제자의 뒷모습을 바라보는 순간 문득 이상한 감각이 들어 남자는 자신도 모르게 문득 상대방의 이름을 부르고 말았다.

 

"오비완."  
"네?"

 

멈춰서 의아하다는 표정으로 자신을 올려다보는 제자의 시선 앞에서, 자신이 분명 느꼈다 생각했던 감각은 이미 사라지고 없었다. 남자는 조금 혀를 찼다. 오비완 본인은 어떻게 생각하는지 모르지만, 자신의 제자는 이미 넘치고도 남는 자격과 경험을 갖추고 있었다. 어쩌면 제자가 승급을 거쳐 제다이 마스터가 되는 것에 스승으로 자부심을 느끼면서도 결국 쓸쓸함을 느끼는 건 자신이라 그런 걸지도. 남자는 제자에게 다정한 미소를 지어보였다.

 

"아니다."  
"정말 괜찮으세요?"

 

질문과 함께 염려로 찌푸려지는 제자의 얼굴을 바라보며, 남자는 껄껄 웃었다. 자신도 모르게 평소보다 더 과장되게 들리기도 했지만, 가슴을 스치고 간 일말의 기묘한 감정을 씻어내기엔 제격이었다.

 

"그래, 내가 언제 네게 거짓말을 했었냐."  
"......어쩔 수 없이 진실을 조금 꼬아 말할 수 밖에 없던 경우들을 따져서요?"

 

제자의 대답에 다시 한 번 웃으며, 남자는 손을 뻗어, 안심하라는 뜻을 담아 제자의 머리를 장난스럽게 쓰다듬었다. 자신이 어린아이 취급을 할 때마다 조금은 불만스러워 하면서도, 제자의 눈가에는 항상 작은 미소가 걸리는 것을 알았다. 지금도 제자의 기분이 풀렸음을 확인한 다음에, 남자는 손을 뗐다.

 

"가자꾸나."  
"네, 스승님."

 

남자는 제자를 뒤로 하고 앞서서 걸어가기 시작했다. 멀리 창 너머로, 아름다움을 뽐내는 연한 푸른색의 행성이 다가오는 것을 바라보며, 남자의 가슴은 약간의 흥분과, 이유를 알 수 없는 기대감으로 차오르기 시작했다. 무역연합을 설득하는 임무가 결코 쉬운 것은 아닌데도. 알 수 없는 일이었다.

 

\- 꿈 덕분일지도 모르지.

 

어둠 속 빛이 되어주는 별의 이름은, '희망'이었으므로. 남자는 미소를 지었다.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 프리퀄에 대해 기억이 가물가물하고 제가 설정에 좀 많이 약한 축이라 할까말까하다 덧붙이는 이야기인데,  
> 콰이곤은 실제로 선택받은 자에 대한 어떤 예감 같은 걸 느낀 적이 있으며,   
> 실은 그가 예감했던 선택받은 자는 (먼 미래의) 루크-그러니까 아나킨과 파드메의 아이인 루크였는데,  
> 그가 아나킨을 만나면서, 아나킨이 선택받은 자인 것으로 오해하게 된 건 아닌가 하는 식으로 망상했던 적이 있어서  
> 그런게 좀 반영되었을지도요.
> 
> 재미있게 읽으셨다면 기쁠 것 같습니다.  
> 박수와 덧글은 언제나 감사히 여기고 있습니다.  
> 읽어주셔서 감사합니다.


End file.
